Lisa and Milhouse break up
by lollypop274
Summary: Lisa and Milhouse start to go out but Lisa starts to like someone else ...
1. Chapter 1

Bart was feeling pretty bored so he decided to go out for a walk around the village.

"Hey Lisa, you wanna come out with me? I'm going to see Milhouse."

You see, Lisa and Milhouse are dating, Lisa had fancied Milhouse for quite a while and he liked her just a little bit, so they started dating randomly.

"Ermm ... yeah ok, I will in a bit though, I just need to finish off my math homework." Said Lisa.

"Ok, I'll tell Milhouse you'll be over in about half an hour?"

"No, now, I've just finished."

"Oh, ok. Let's go then." Bart said with a smile.

Bart wasn't very happy now that Lisa and Milhouse were dating because he felt left out, Milhouse and Lisa always used to go off and do girlfriend boyfriend stuff like kissing and saying how much they love each other and it was all getting out of hand for Bart.

"So Lisa, how's things with Milhouse?"

"Well, you should know, you are his best friend."

"Yes I know, but, are you two gonna break up any time soon?"

"What?! No Bart, I love Milhouse, and I don't care what you say about it ok? I mean, I know he's your best friend and everything, but please, I love him with all my heart, don't you see? Is something wrong with me being with Milhouse?"

"No, I mean yes, but, I don't know how to say it..."

"Just say it Bart, I mean come on it must be serious if it's about me and Milhouse."

"Ok, here it is, I'm getting really annoyed with you being with Milhouse because I feel left out, you just go off with him and he's supposed to be my best friend. You'll probably break up sooner or later anyway, and you'll be all sad and stuff and Milhouse won't want to come back to me because he'll be so depressed about your breakage, so can you just stop seeing him for a bit."

"Ok, I think I understand where your coming from, but can I tell you something Bart? You swear you won't tell Milhouse though, well, here it is, if you can admit stuff I'm sure I can too, I think I love someone else, his name's Nelson .."

"Oh My God! You love Nelson Muntz??"

"Shush! Not so loud! Milhouse could be listening in."

"Lisa, if you haven't realised Milhouse's house is about ...."

"Hello Bart, Hello Lisa," said Milhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, Milhouse, how long have you been listening for?" Asked Lisa.

"Oh, not long, I just heard up to the bit that you said you loved someone else!"

"Um.. well.. you see.. the thing is .. RUN BART!!"

Bart and Lisa ran and ran and ran until they couldn't see Milhouse, they both turned round and ... there was Milhouse standing right in front of them .. with a gun.

"Haha, Umm .. Milhouse, old buddy old pal, shouldn't you put the gun down?? You know the doctor said you shouldn't get too angry otherwise you'll go crazy, so, do you think you should calm down a bit and let Lisa explain?" Asked Bart politely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I don't think so, I have the power now, I could make you do whatever I wanted and you wouldn't not want to do it otherwise I could kill you."

"You can't make us do whatever we don't want to do, ain't that right Bart. Bart?"

BANG!!


	3. Chapter 3

"BART! NO! Bart can you hear me?! Bart Please!!" Lisa said, shaking Bart, trying to make him wake up.

"Milhouse you idiot! Why did you shoot your best friend?"

"I wasn't aiming for Bart I was aiming for you, but I missed,"

"Yeah you missed, thank God, but you shot Bart! How could you!"

"I've already told you Lisa, I wasn't meant to hit Bart! I've gone crazy, I don't know what's going on in my life, you were the only one I cared about, and then you went and fell in love with someone else, like Nelson, I mean c'mon Nelson!?"

"Don't you see Milhouse, I only said that to get Bart off my back, he was being really annoying saying stuff about us two and how annoying we were getting and stuff, he thought I was taking you away from him, taking his best friend away from him, oh no! I never realised! I was taking you away from him, oh gosh, I've been so stupid, I should of noticed."

"Hols on, I'm getting confused, do you still love me?"

"Well, I did, but until you killed my brother I'm not too sure,"

"Oh, ok." Milhouse turns around and tries to walk out the door but Lisa blocks him.

"You can't just walk out of my life without apoligising for murdering my brother, I bet you aren't even going to help to save him," Lisa said, getting angry.

"Well what am I going to do?"

"Ring an ambulance? Call for help, anything, just try and save your best friend!"

"Ok, do you have a mobile phone on you?"

"I'm only 10! I don't have a phone yet!"

"Ok, well I don't have one either, I'll go shout for someone."

Milhouse went to go and look for help.

He returned later on, with no one else, but so drunk he couldn't talk properly.

"Did you get help?"

"My Mummy said I shouldn't talk to strangers..."

"What?! Milhouse you total and utter idiot, you were supposed to go and get help, not go and get hammered."

"I'm sorry, Milhouse isn't in at the moment, please leave a message after the beep .. BEEP!"

"Oh my god, just get out! You'll hurt yourself! Go! I never want to see you again." Lisa said, whilst picking Bart up, he was now stone cold.

"Don't worry Bart, I'll make sure you get better."

Lisa hadn't realised that Bart was dead, she decided to take him to the hospital where Bart could get medical attention.

_What's going to happen to Bart? Is he going to die? Is Milhouse going to apoligise? Or is it to late?_

_Please review (:_


	4. Chapter 4

Once Bart and Lisa were in the hospital the doctors came up to them instantly and were shouting at them, Lisa couldn't understand what they were saying because they were all shouting at the same time, and very loudly.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what any of you are saying, I'm sorry, can you repeat that? My brother, Bart, he isn't talking to me, he's gone cold, I think he might be dead, but I'm not too sure, you see, Milhouse, Bart's friend, went completely insane and shot Bart, there," Lisa pointed to where Bart had been injured, "and I don't know what to do," Lisa started to cry at this point, everything was getting to out of hand for her.

"Hello Lisa, I'm Doctor Lied, I'm going to help you cope with what your going through at the moment, and try to save your brother."

Lisa was breathing very heavily at the time, because she couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you Doctor, but I think I'll be ok, I just want to know how Bart is, I just want him to survive, I don't want him to die, he's my brother, he cares for me, you see, me and Bart, we don't come from a very good family background, we were treated like dirt as children, always getting into trouble with the police, but, Bart always took my blame, I don't think I'll be able to manage without him. Please try and save my brother doctor."

"Don't worry Lisa, that's my job, I'll try and save Bart, my job involves risking my life to save others, so that's what I'll do, but, if I do fail, I'm not saying I will, but, if I do, then I'll take you to a care home where you will be treated with care, and lead in the right direction."

"Huh, ok thank you Doctor," said Lisa, going over to a chair, sitting on it, and falling asleep.

Doctor Lied went into the operating room where Bart had been layed down on the table with a blue cloth over him, ready to be operated on.

"Charging at 360. CLEAR!" ordered Doctor Lied.

Lisa, who had awoke from the noise of the deflibulators, was watching at the window, praying that Bart would be alright.  
She could see that Doctor Lone, the fellow doctor, was doing everything she could to save her brother. Doctor Lied came out of the operating room, with a frown on his face, Lisa knew instantly, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could,"

"No .. no .. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Lisa, through tears.

_So, Bart's dead, something else is going to happen in this sotry, but what??? ..._

_Review :)_


End file.
